Dearest, please let me fix your hiccups
by Existancewithasmile
Summary: A certain blond-haired, blue-eyed girl gets a horrible case of the hiccups, and it's up to her dutiful friend to save her. Short, but rather fluffy. Reviews are appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

"Hic… Hic..." She sucked in a large breath of air and tried to restrain her tickled diaphragm from making any more noises. A face appeared in front of her and she was startled into releasing the pent-up air.

"Hello Alice."

"Hic." Gasping, she proceeded to hold her breath again.

"Oh the hiccups is it? We shall have to fix that." He smiled mischievously and grabbed her hand, pulling her down from the mushroom that she was perched on. Dragging her through the woods, he stopped and told her to wait for him- he would be right back.

Frowning and hiccupping intermittently, Alice was slightly annoyed with being taken away from her seat when she was in the middle of solving her loud issue. And when the Hatter didn't return as soon as she would have liked, she decided to sit down again. Not a minute later, someone took a hold of her shoulders and shook her, causing her to scream loudly-only to be interrupted by a hiccup.

She turned swiftly and saw the Hatter laughing, amused at her reaction. Glaring at him and hiccupping furiously, she slid off the mushroom and began to chase him, threatening all sorts of doom and destruction that let up only when she hiccupped. Laughing all the while, he nimbly avoided her and she soon grew weary of the relentless game of one-way tag. Finally, she slowed and stopped, so he approached her slowly, cautiously. There was no reaction when he finally came to stand beside her; however, and he decided to suggest another way to berid her of the accursed hiccups.

"Perhaps if you drank water, it wouldn't allow you to take in air and they would leave."

"I take it scaring… Hic…me was supposed to work- little… Hic… good that did."

"Well, good job, you chased me almost all the way to a well; we can get you some liquid there."

"Hic."

"This way." He laughed and took hold of her hand, leading her hopefully towards the cure.

Upon reaching the well, he pulled up some of the clear, fresh water for her and she drank gratefully, having become quite thirsty after her run. Drinking slowly, she sputtered and started coughing when she hiccupped mid-sip. Choking and spurting water every-which-way, she dropped the bucket and bent over, caught in convulsions. After staring at her for a few seconds- a little unsure what to do, he rushed to hit her back thinking it would help get some of the water out of her lungs. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting assistance, and fell over as a result of it. She rolled onto her side and motioned to him to stay back, then curled into a ball and the coughing died to an inconsistent sputter. When all had been quiet for a few moments, she took a shaky breath... And hiccupped.

Hatter's smile and outstretched hand met her disappointed face as she looked up. Accepting his offer of help, she began to get up then overbalanced him and pulled him over- laughing and hiccupping all the while. A little surprised, he was shocked, then softened into laughing when he realized that her hiccups refused to leave.

Now lying next to each other, he said, "Well, I do have _one_ more remedy to take care of your incurable hiccups."

"Oh no, no… Hic… more of your… Hic… ideas- they almost… Hic… killed me!"

Chuckling, he leaned in closer, whispering. "But this one is going to work."

She leaned closer as well, whispering, "Oh… Hic… really? I highly…Hic…doubt that." Suddenly thinking that they were too close, she pulled back from his face and sat up so that she was resting on her knees.

"Alice…" Turning her head, her eyes grew wide as he kissed her half-open lips softly. Pulling away, he chuckled again and asked her, "They're gone, aren't they?"

A look of realization crossed her face and she waited for a full minute before answering him. Flinging her arms around his neck, she thanked him a few dozen times before he restrained her. Leaning back so that he could see her face, he noticed a rosy glow had spread over her cheeks and she was smiling a small, slightly unsure smile. Suddenly, she hiccupped once more the shock showed on her face. Laughing, she leaned forward so that their foreheads and noses were touching. "It didn't…Hic… work. Will any of...Hic…your ideas fix…Hic… this?"

He laughed with her as their lips met again.

Reviews are quite nice; let me know what you think, please!


End file.
